


In-Laws

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Daniel wants to avoid having to explain to his grandchildren what their grandpa is doing to their other grandpa.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful dragoninthetrees beta-read this and I can't even begin to describe how helpful her suggestions and ideas are!

LaRusso barges into his apartment one quiet evening while Johnny is in the middle of getting drunk and watching old movie fight scenes on the Youtube.

“We have to talk.”

“Okay,” Johnny says and pins him against the door attacking his mouth with his own.

LaRusso lets out a surprised moan but proceeds to suck Johnny’s invading tongue, until he remembers why he's come here in the first place and shoves him away.

“No, seriously we have to talk.”

Johnny stares at him, wondering what the hell has gotten LaRusso’s panties in a twist this time.

“Well. Talk.”

“It’s about Sam and Robby. I think…I think they are together again.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at that. “Really? Are you sure?”

LaRusso shrugs. “Not one hundred percent. But something is definitely going on between them.”

Johnny reflects on it for a second. Robby has been acting a little weird lately; always smiling at that stupid phone screen of his, returning home late at night from god knows where. But overall, he's looked a lot happier so Johnny hasn’t said anything.

“Okay. Well, good for them.”

“You don’t see the problem with that?” LaRusso hisses.

“No.” Johnny says and then smirks and adds for good measure. “I mean, even for a LaRusso, your daughter is a pretty hot babe. Robby sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

LaRusso closes his eyes and breathes funny - probably doing those stupid calming exercises. “Okay. okay,” he says, “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t just hear you call my daughter a _hot babe_. Seriously, Johnny? You don’t see a problem with _your_ son and _my_ daughter dating?” 

“No, but I’m pretty sure you’ll tell me.”

LaRusso starts waving his arms around the room and Johnny thinks this is it, gone every chance he's had at a nice, quiet evening. “What if things become more serious between them, huh? What if they decide they are right for each other?”

He grabs the front of Johnny’s shirt now and his eyes get that sort of frantic gleam he gets when he overreacts about pretty much everything.

“What if they get engaged, Johnny? Get married? _Have kids_?” Shit, he’s so worked up over this even the Jersey accent slips back in, thinks Johnny. “Are _you_ going to explain to them what their granpa is doing to their other granpa?”

“Jesus Christ!” Johnny cries out, though the idea that LaRusso thinks about them so far in the future makes his chest hurt a little. “Aren’t you jumping ahead a bit? They are seventeen years old! This is probably just a teen fling.”

LaRusso shakes his head. “Listen man, I’ve thought a lot about it. Maybe-,” he says so gravely that Johnny is sure he’s not going to like what will follow. “Maybe we should just be the bigger men and end this thing between us.”

Okay, he was so fucking right and now Johnny is starting to freak out himself. “What? No! We are not doing that.”

And then, because he is that type of asshole, an idea forms in his head. “Let’s break _them_ up instead,” he outlines his evil plan complete with jerk smirk and everything.

LaRusso’s face drains out of all color. “Are you fucking crazy?! We are not putting our children through all that unnecessary heartache.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I told you, LaRusso. They are seventeen. They got their whole lives ahead of them, they’ll get over it.”

“Oh, really? How is that working for you, Johnny?” LaRusso says gesturing between them and Johnny doesn’t really have an answer for that.

* * *

“See, I told you my idea was solid, LaRusso.”

“Johnny, I told you, we are not here to break them up.”

“Then why the hell did you bring me here so early on a Saturday?” Johnny gestures to the fancy-ass restaurant.

“It’s not early, it’s noon, the perfect time for brunch.”

“Whatever.”

LaRusso sighs. “Listen, we just need to assess the situation a little, ok? To see if there’s indeed something going on between them.”

Johnny wants to keep bitching at him but at that moment he spots his son sauntering towards them, Samantha LaRusso at his side, their hands interlinked.

“Well, there’s your fucking answer, LaRusso.” He nods towards them and notices how Daniel’s expression falls at the sight. LaRusso has really hoped that he's been wrong about this. For some reason this makes Johnny sad as well.

* * *

The LaRussos order some fancy dishes with eggs, tomatoes and avocado of all things and Robby gets the strawberry cheesecake flapjacks. That kid has always had a sweet tooth.

Johnny orders a ribeye steak.

“Seriously, Johnny?” LaRusso snorts.

“What? You said this was lunch.”

“ _No_ , I said it was br-,” but Johnny cuts him off, sweet-talking the blonde waitress.

“Oh, and could you bring some extra ketchup, thanks honey,” he says winking at her. LaRusso groans but doesn’t say anything.

When the waitress leaves back to the kitchen to give their order, Sam smiles at her dad with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“We have something to tell you. Though, I'm sure you guys know, already.”

She glances at Robby beside her who grins like a lovesick idiot. Johnny almost feels sorry for them.

“We got back together again.”

LaRusso breaths deeply. “Yeah, we have kind of figured it out.” And there are so many conflicting emotions in his voice, Johnny’s heart drops.

“We are happy for you, of course, right Johnny?”

Johnny looks between them for a moment, noticing the slump on LaRusso's shoulders, Robby's little dimples that are only visible when he smiles and Samantha LaRusso’s fucking perfect white teeth.

“What about Miguel?” he asks.

Robby's eyebrows reach his hairline “Dad!”

Sam puts a hand over his wrist, rubbing it gently. “No, it’s okay Robby,” she says and stares at him defiantly. “What do you mean, Mr. Lawrence?”

“I mean that not too long ago it was you and Miguel who were playing hide the…avocado. What happened to that, huh?”

“Johnny, please, shut the fuck up,” LaRusso huffs, his head in his hands but Johnny ignores him.

He turns to his son, pointing a wise finger in his furious face. “All the LaRussos are the same Robby, two timing little brats. You better off without them. Trust me I know.”

Sam stands up, fuming. “Listen dad, I know you just wanted us to have a good time but I’m not going to sit here and listen to this.”

Robby is out of his seat in a second, trailing after her. “Yeah, dad! What the hell is wrong with you!”

He feels LaRusso’s eyes staring daggers at him and he shrugs. “What? I really thought it could work.”

LaRusso shakes his head. “You’re such an asshole, Johnny.”

* * *

They are having dinner all together later within the week. Daniel orchestrated the whole thing, of course. Sometimes he feels his whole life revolves around fixing Johnny fucking Lawrence’s messes.

At least it’s nice having Sam around. He has been staying at Miyagi-Do since he and Amanda separated. He shouldn’t really complain because he sees his children all the time but it’s still not the same as living with them.

So, his whole face lights up as he greets his daughter by the door. He kisses her on the cheek, checking over her shoulder.

“Where is Robby?” he asks.

“He’s probably coming along with his dad,” Sam says and there is a feeling of uncertainty in her voice. Daniel watches her as she moves around the small and bright living room like she purposely finds little tasks to do in order to avoid looking at him. When she's done taking her shoes off and hanging her coat and backpack at the wall rack, she finally meets his gaze.

“Listen dad, I know you and Mr. Lawrence are like really good friends now but all of us meeting together is going to be super awkward.”

“No, don’t you worry about that, honey,” Daniel reassures her. “I had some serious words with Johnny afterwards. He’s going to be on his best behavior tonight.”

Sam rolls her eyes, plopping down on the heavy couch. “I’m not talking about that.”

Daniel looks confused but she explains before he gets the chance to ask any questions.

“Um. Robby and I. We broke up.”

“Oh,” Daniel says dumbly and tries so hard not to feel elated about it. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?” And then a thought occurs to him. “It’s not because of what that asshole said, right?”

“No, no. I broke it off actually.”

Daniel sits by her side on the couch, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Well. I realized that since last summer, I haven't had much time to myself. I've been always preoccupied with some boy. So, I want to spend some time alone to figure out what I want.”

She smiles up at him and there’s a determination in her eyes. Daniel just stares at her with a mix of love and wonder at how confident she seems in her choices.

“Wow. That’s really mature of you, Sam. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Sam contemplates something for a moment. “I guess, in a way, I thought about all that stuff after what Mr. Lawrence said. So yeah, you could say it was because of him.”

And Daniel knows that if Johnny finds out about this he’ll never hear the end of it.

“What about Robby? How is he taking it?”

Sam sighs. “He’s mad at me. I don’t really blame him. I apologized to him but I should have thought of all this before starting something with him again.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

“I hope so. If he’s anything like his dad, he is probably looking for the next super-hot babe.”

Daniel's mind wanders to his conversation with Johnny and pictures a fifty-year-old Robby, still harboring a thirty-year old infatuation for his daughter and cringes.

“Yeah. Let’s hope he’s anything _but_.”


End file.
